The present invention relates to aircraft tracking ranges and remote piloting of unmanned aircraft.
Unmanned aircraft or drones are used by the military for reconnaissance and for target practice. They incorporate onboard and remote guidance systems. Current drone tracking and control systems provide limited data to the drone pilot. In most cases only the drone X/Y position over a tracking range is provided to the pilot with a pen and ink plot board. The remotely located pilot has little idea of the state vector of the drone, and therefore he cannot perform sophisticated flight maneuvers. In addition, the drone pilot has little idea of the location, bearing, range, and dynamics of an attacking aircraft in air-to-air or ground-to-air combat training exercise. The drone is therefore an easy kill and the test or training benefit is limited.